Touya In A Bar
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: I couldn't think of a real title. I'm not imaginative enough. Just a little one-shot where Touya sits in a bar. Pretty funny. Bit themey with alcohol and hanky panky references. But just something to enjoy! TxY


Hehehe.  
I'm back. With adult themes!! *awed noises*  
Okay, before you assume SEX, there's none. Well. A bit. But only at the end. Vaguely implied. There's more alcohol. Touya and his habits. There may be a bit of language, for those easily offended. So you've been warned!  
Okay, short summary so you don't gawk at the fact Touya's in a bar. This is set after everything. Yuki and Touya are in college, so they're old enough to be in a bar, and they've been together for ages!  
Yay!  
(BTW the group of people strangely resembles the Sailor Scouts. Can't imagine why. Ehehe *sweatdrop*)

Touya sat sullenly at the dimly lit bar. He sipped whatever it was he was drinking and glanced around the room. There was a small group of girls, and a boy, sitting in a booth not far behind him. He could hear their excited giggles from where he sat and enjoyed the reaction he got when he casually smiled at them and turned away.

There was nothing better than a good drink and some crazy girls to take his mind off college, work, and Yuki.

He frowned as he thought of Yuki's dark mood earlier that day. It frustrated him that Yuki would hide his problems from Touya, then get cross when Touya couldn't guess what was wrong. He took another swig from his glass and nodded to the barman, who poured him another. Touya was tempted to finish the glass and head home, then joke with Yuki that he drove him to drink, but the thought of returning home after their fierce row made him grimace.

The ice in the glass clinked as he lifted it. He paused half-way to his mouth as he saw one of the girls shyly slip into the seat next to him. Sighing inside Touya brushed back his hair and looked at the girl with a very serious face. He enjoyed the way her face turned bright red under his gaze.

It was good to know he still had that charm. Smirking he raised an eyebrow at her he sipped his drink. Her eyes widened as she swept her blonde hair over shoulder. She giggled uncomfortably as she introduced herself.

"Umm, hi! I'm Rina. How are doing?" She said brightly while blushing and fidgeting with her short skirt. Touya let her squirm for a moment as he placed his now empty glass on his coaster. "I'm doing fine thank you. I'm sorry to be rude but I was just about to leave." He said, trying to let her down gently. Although he did want to be distracted, he didn't really want to talk to a bunch of youths. The girl smiled brightly and returned to her table.

Touya dejectedly ordered another glass and half listened to the conversation in the booth.

"He's so good looking!" Rina exclaimed. All the girls echoed and laughed.

"But do you think he is?" Another female voice asked.

"I think so, he just seems it." The male voice said.

The girls sighed and made disappointed noises. Touya stiffened and he realised they were debating his sexuality. To be honest he was a bit miffed that they all thought he was gay. He thought he was quite masculine and attractive. He shrugged and thought about what Yuki had said earlier, about him being unobservant and uncaring towards his feelings.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Touya threw all the bad thoughts that Yuki had given him out of his head and concentrated on how he was supposed to get Yuki to forgive him. He finished another glass and stood up, putting on his coat. He heard some small gasps as he raised his hands above his head so his stomach showed. Glad he had been keeping in shape; he smiled again at the blushing group and headed for the door.

Only to be stopped by Yuki coming in. The silver-haired apparition in front of him looked flushed and embarrassed as he ducked into the dimly lit bar. Touya blinked and waited for Yuki to see him.

"Touya!" Yuki exclaimed as he looked up at him. "I knew you'd be here, you always come here after a fight. Either that or Sakura's place." Yuki laughed over the last few words as Touya scowled. Annoyed that Yuki found him so predictable. "Come home Touya. I'm sorry I got cross at you again. It's just, I'm so annoyed with everything right now." Yuki rambled on as he shoved Touya into the booth next to the group to talk to him properly.

"I'm frustrated with my course at college, I can't seem to get interested in any one thing." He sighed as Touya motioned for the barman. He nodded politely at Yuki as he ordered something strong and a glass of water. Yuki looked at Touya disapprovingly when the bartender placed a small glass of something obviously very strong on the table. "I wish you wouldn't drink things like that Touya. You're just lucky you don't get as drunk as some." He giggled as he sipped his water. Then sighed again. "I'm annoyed at Yue lately too, he keeps waking up and I'm getting blank spots again. I'm not sure why. It's just frustrating having to work out where I am all the time." Touya frowned, Yue had always annoyed him a little when it came to how he treated Yuki.

Yuki looked so downcast as he sat across from Touya. Feeling sorry, Touya reached out to grasp Yuki's hand, but was stopped by a sympathetic gasp from behind him. He realised that the group was watching the two of them quite closely. He sighed and grabbed his drink. "C'mon Yuki, that can't be all you're annoyed with. You got pretty upset today." He thumped down his glass. "Have I done something Yuki? Can I help?" He asked, helpless when it came to some of Yuki's mood swings.

To his frustration, Yuki just shrugged and sipped his water. Touya narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "Is it something you're embarrassed to talk to me about Yuki?" A smirk entered his voice as he saw Yuki's hands tighten around his glass. Touya chuckled as he sipped his drink, enjoying the sharp taste. Yuki's blush grew more prominent under Touya's amused gaze. "C'mon Yuki, it's been how many years? How can you be embarrassed around me anymore?" Touya laughed as Yuki's bright eyes glanced up at him, then away.

From behind him, Touya heard some soft exclamations of "Cuuuuute." He grinned and finished his drink. "If you don't tell me Yuki, I'll have to guess. And you know how good my guesses are." Touya threatened as he leant back on his seat and glanced at the group behind him, who all seemed mesmerised by the pair of them. Yuki stammered something incomprehensible and gulped his water, almost choking. Touya laughed out loud, causing everyone, including Yuki, to look at him in surprise. "Okay then Yuki. Is it something concerning..... my little uke?" He said quietly as he leant in. Yuki blushed furiously and glared angrily at Touya. The look in his eyes threatened death. Slow death.

"It's not that Touya! It's nothing like that!" Yuki burst out crossly. Touya smiled as he got closer to finding out what was wrong. Yuki shifted in his seat as he straightened up. "Touya, you remembered when we went ice skating?" Yuki asked seriously. Touya frowned and nodded, confused by the turn the conversation had taken. "Well, it happened there, when you were..." Yuki stopped, obviously embarrassed. Touya frowned deeply, something he had done wrong? While ice skating? "What did I do Yuki? I don't understand." Touya said, not lowering his voice at all.

There was a moment silence, interrupted by one of the girls behind whispering "They so are." And being shushed by another. Yuki's hands tensed and he looked up at Touya. In a loud voice he said "There was a girl flirting with you and you didn't even care that I was left out!"

Touya's eyes widened innocently and there were some gasps and giggles from behind him. "Yuki... I didn't realise. I'm sorry. Yuki?" He watched as Yuki stood up and moved out of the booth. Touya stood up quickly and moved to stand next to him. "Yuki..." He said again quietly.

There was a long silence as Yuki examined the floor. Whispers came from the booth next to them.

Touya was getting impatient, then Yuki bounced up and grabbed Touya by the arm. "It's okay Touya!" He announced happily. "I forgive you." He laughed as he skipped away from Touya's arm. "But I get to be seme tonight!" He called as he dashed out the door. Touya stood in a stunned silence and looked around the room. He quickly paid the barman and headed past the booth. A bunch of disappointed girls smiled sadly at him and the one boy gave him the thumbs up. Grinning at them all, Touya hurried after Yuki, heading straight for home. He soon caught up with is little bunny and they raced home.

The next morning, Touya decided that he'd find a new bar.

Heeeeheeeeheeeeeh.  
I feel like writing lots and lots. Maybe it's because of my own lack of Touya in my life. :(  
I thought that was pretty funny. Yuki reacts differently to me. I laugh at my Touya when people flirt with her. At places like Roller Blading. Hehehe. She's so clueless. :D But you don't want to hear about my personal life!  
Feel free to review nicely!  
If you feel the need the review not nicely, at least say sorry at the end. Please?  
Because some people aren't nice.  
Not like Yuki.

:'(

Loooooooooovveeeeee!!!

Oyasuminasai!


End file.
